


The Legend of Nozomi Toujou: Christmas Stories

by KGA (Cai000)



Series: The Legend of Nozomi Toujou [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Because I'm writing Christmas stories in April, Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai000/pseuds/KGA
Summary: A four part mini-story told through the Christmas experiences of major characters in The Legend of Nozomi Toujou beginning with the young Nozomi and ending with an epilogue for Nozomi and Eli. Highly recommend reading The Legend of Nozomi Toujou first, as these mini-stories often have calls forward and assume knowledge of the original story.





	1. Christmas in Tokyo: Part 1

It was actually a couple days after Christmas, but the young Natsuko arrived at Angie’s apartment. She knocked, and it was quickly answered by the blonde woman. “Hello Natsuko!” she said cheerfully. “Come in!” She was, as always, speaking in English.

“Is this really okay?” Natsuko asked as she walked in, seeing it had been furnished as a western apartment, with a dining table, chairs to go with it, a couch, and one of the newest generation flat screen televisions. “I mean, you really shouldn’t see students alone like this, should you?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Angie insisted, closing the door. “Nobody is going to mind too much. Besides, you’re going to be graduating in a few months and I didn’t want others to overhear.” Her tone was serious. Then it was broken up by one of her smiles, “But first I wanted to know how you were doing!”

“The cards are wonderful.” Natsuko said with a smile. “I just became confident enough to do readings for others. The cliques are already well established, but others actually talk to me now for something other than asking for my notes.”

“I’m glad to hear you’re making friends!” Angie said enthusiastically. “Tarot is special. It’s a window into the souls of others.”

“Can I-“ Natsuko began, then she paused, “Can I give you a reading? As a Christmas gift.” she asked quietly. “I brought them today, just in case.”

“Sure!” Angie said, ever cheerful. “I wonder what you see for me!” Then she took a seat across the narrow side of the table. “Do you need me to turn out the lights for mood?” she asked.

Natsuko took a seat opposite Angie. “No.” she said with a smile. “Classrooms frown on changing the lighting, so I’m used to not changing it.” Then she took out her cards and shuffled the deck, placing them in front of Angie.

“Look at you, using phrases like ‘frown on!’ You’ve improved so much since we met!” Angie said with delight as she cut the cards.

Natsuko then took out her cards and began. “The King of Pentacles.” Natsuko said, looking down on the card. “I don’t know what kind of things to tell you about, but I know this one is about being a good guardian to the things you’ve been entrusted with.”

“Am I doing a good job with you?” Angie asked, but it was asked with one of her bright smiles as usual.

“You’ve done so much good for me, Angie.” Natsuko replied. “I mean, I know you tell me this path will make my life difficult, but I can accept that you’re doing it to help me fulfill my dream.” Then she looked up from the card, “Was this your dream?”

“It wasn’t my first choice, honestly.” Angie admitted. “I enlisted in the army and did well, but my dream was to be a Ranger, which was-“ she paused before quietly adding, “Something that is not permitted in my case.” Suddenly she smiled again, “But it meant I got put on a path that got me to meet you, so I shouldn’t complain too much.”

Natsuko then revealed the next card, “Three of Pentacles reversed.” She then looked down at the card. “This one means you and your skills are valuable if you keep working hard. So maybe one day you can have your dream.” she suggested.

“Maybe one day.” Angie agreed with a nod, but her voice was somewhat hollow when she said it.

“Seven of Swords.” Natsuko announced as she displayed the final card. “This one is about maintaining your integrity even when challenged.” Then she smiled, “Don’t worry, I believe you’re a good person.”

“Thanks.” Angie said, “That was a delightful reading!” Then she looked down at the cards again, “I’m glad you think I’m a good person. One thing you’ll learn, Natsuko, is it’s really hard to be a good person and stay one. I used to be a soldier, which meant training to kill, knowing one day you might have to do just that and you’ll worry about if you’re a good person or not. Just know that even if you do something others might think of as bad doesn’t mean you’ve become a bad person. The world is complicated, especially with what you’re signing up for.”

“Is it really that hard to be a good person?” Natsuko asked.

“It’s easy to be tempted.” Angie admitted. Then Angie stood up, “Which relates directly to the gifts I got for you!” Then took a large gift bag by the couch and placed it next to Natsuko. “Open it!”

Natsuko smiled as she removed the paper obscuring the contents, within, she saw several books. “The Prince?” she asked, looking at the first one. Then she opened it, noticing all the contents were in English.

“It’s a great book, and short!” Angie said excitedly. “You’re pretty good with conversational English but to master the language you’ll need to be able to think about ideas when they’re written in the language. That book specifically is about how your duty is important. In English he’s credited for ‘The ends justify the means.’ Even if that’s a misunderstanding, it’s more about thinking about the results of your actions and how to make difficult decisions.”

Then Natsuko looked at the second book, “A mythology book?” she asked, taking it out of the bag and looking at it.

“Pretty important when dealing with English speakers, or any westerners, for that matter.” Angie explained. “We like to refer to Greek and Roman myths, so it’s helpful if you understand what they mean. I know the book is kind of dry, but I thought academic literature was something you could benefit from.”

“Thank you!” Natsuko said with a smile. “I loved when you lent me those shows about the Roman Empire and Ancient Greece!”

“Well, hopefully that will help you understand them a little better. I never expected you to like them so much.” Angie admitted.

Then Natsuko took the last two books out, “The Hunt for Red October and The Cardinal of the Kremlin?” she asked.

“Well, nothing wrong with enjoying spy novels!” Angie said enthusiastically.

“I’ll be sure to read all of them!” Natsuko said with a smile, standing up and moving around the table to wrap her arms around Angie, “You’re the best!”

“You’re welcome.” was Angie’s reply.


	2. Christmas in Moscow

Arriving at a new school was a fun experience for Eli by now. She had been to a few schools and had refined the recruiting process. She would always read the uniform regulations to see how many accessories she could have and what she could vary in the uniform. Then she would confidently introduce herself at the front of the classroom, complete with as many expensive name brand accessories as she could get away with.

She saw one of the young girls who did not seem to have anyone approach her during lunch. “I suppose the cliques are already established.” Eli said to her with a small smile, “So how about we be friends! What’s your name?”

“Hanae.” the girl said quietly.

“I hope we can get along!” Eli added, “So want to go out with me after school? I saw a really nice café on my way here and wanted to try it out with someone.”

“I would, but-“ Hanae said hesitantly, “I don’t think I have the money for something like that.”

“Don’t worry! I invited you, so it’s only fair I should pay for it.” Eli offered. Agreement was quick after that.

Over the next couple months Hanae experienced a life funded by a rich best friend. A visit to a nice café or restaurant just about every day after school, new clothes, just the mention of wanting something was enough to get Eli to offer it to her. When the winter break came Eli asking Hanae if she wanted to visit Russia with her received almost instant agreement.

\----

“Wake up, Hanae, we’re here!” Eli said excitedly in the plane, tapping the girl sitting next to her. It was late December and they were flying to Moscow for their winter break.

“Already?” Hanae asked sleepily, but she sat up straight as she asked the question.

“Well, I thought about taking the railroad, but we don’t have enough time for that.” Eli said apologetically.

 _The hard part is done._ Eli thought to herself as the plane landed. Then she smiled.

\----

“It’s so cold!” Hanae said once they left the airport.

Upon hearing this, Eli smiled, “Let’s get you a nicer coat then.” _There’s no turning back, I might as well make her last day enjoyable._ she thought as she took Hanae to a store to buy her a new coat.

After that, it was to a music store. Hanae looked lost at seeing all the media in Cyrillic, asking Eli in Japanese, “What is all this?”

“Music, mostly.” Eli explained quickly as she began to look over the CDs on sale.

“I thought you just listened to classical music.” Hanae pointed out.

“Well, you know, nothing wrong with liking something from home, is there?” Eli asked, smiling again. “Keep it a secret, okay?” she said quietly.

“Couldn’t you just get digital copies?” Hanae asked next.

“Sometimes I like to be able to hold it in my hand.” Eli explained. “Besides, I like forbidden love songs!” she added excitedly.

Soon enough she bought the CDs and the pair were headed to a rather large house outside of the city. “It’s huge!” Hanae said in awe upon arrival.

“It’s my parents’.” Eli explained as they got out of the chauffeured car provided.

“I know this may be the wrong time to ask, but why do all this for me?” Hanae asked quietly. “I mean, I never really did anything to deserve it.”

“You offered to pay the first time.” Eli replied. “Everyone in the class would have wanted to spend time with me, knowing I could afford to pay for everyone. You didn’t make that assumption. I like to think of it as karma. Sometimes it’s nice for your kindness to be rewarded, don’t you agree?”

“Yeah, but it was so much.” Hanae pointed out.

The house itself was well furnished on the inside as well. “My parents are out for a few days, but you have a bedroom all to yourself.” Eli explained, going up to the second floor.

“This is, it’s too much!” Hanae insisted. “I’ve never done anything to warrant this.”

“It’s fine, really!” Eli continued, “I mean, you’re a good friend so it’s only natural I would want to be nice to you. Besides, we’ll be here for a few more days. I never had you over at my place in Japan, but that place pales in comparison to this, so I like it better.”

“This might sound strange,” Hanae began, “But you always ask so much about me, and whenever I asked about you the reply was just a smile and you would explain it once we’re here. So what do you want with your life anyway? I mean, I know I wanted to study music, but you just seemed aimless. It was always about me and never about you.”

Eli paused, looking at the Japanese girl and shaking her head, “I suppose there’s no avoiding it now, is there?” she asked rhetorically. “I think I’d like to experience romance.” she answered eventually. “Being with friends is nice, but I’m curious what a romantic relationship feels like. I listen to so many songs about it, but I always feel so distant so it’s hard to establish that kind of bond.” Then she smiled, “I’m sorry, that was a bit strange of me to say.”

“No!” Hanae insisted, “I don’t think it’s strange at all! I think it’d be nice, someday.”

“I want a mature relationship, someone a little older would be nice. I always got annoyed overhearing conversations about superficial romance at school.” Eli explained. “Maybe I’ll get lucky.” she added with a smile.

\----

While Hanae and Eli talked until late into the evening, they eventually went to bed. After they went to their separate bedrooms for the evening Eli spent about an hour in her room before leaving and heading into the atrium. Then she took out her phone and placed a call, “She’s in the first bedroom on the right once you get to the second floor.”

“We’ll have someone there soon.” was the response she received.

“Good.” Eli replied. “Also, can I go to a school that isn’t just girls this time? I haven’t had a boy in a while and need a change of pace. Well, that and girls are so expensive, boys just need the promise of affection.”

“We’ll send you your next assignment soon.” the man said.

“Thanks, and Merry Christmas.” Eli said, smiling as she left the house.


	3. Christmas in Saint Petersburg

It was early January when Natsuko went to visit Sergei’s home in Saint Petersburg. Normally he liked to have private meetings in his home, but Natsuko knew today was different, as she had a small bag containing Christmas gifts.

“Ah, Natsuko!” Sergei said excitedly when she arrived, letting her in quickly. “You’re used to the dark and cold by now I take it.”

“I’ll never get used to it. People shouldn’t live where it is light all the time then dark all the time.” Natsuko complained mockingly. “Anyway, I brought you gifts for Christmas!” then quieter she added, “Even if you celebrate it at the wrong time of year.”

“You’re still not used to the Orthodox calendar?” Sergei asked, then he laughed, “Foreigners always get tripped up by it!” he declared. “Anyway, come in, I’ll pour you some vodka, it’ll keep you warm!”

Natsuko smiled, as it took time before he made a habit of drinking with her, though it was always in moderation. “Fine, fine.” she agreed.

Soon the vodka was poured. The Russian man then took out a small red cell phone. “I suppose you’ve known me long enough that there’s no harm in letting you see this.” he said. Natsuko noticed there was only one phone number programmed into the phone, labelled under “Katya.” She didn’t say anything as he dialed. Then he waited, finally it was clear the call had gone to voice mail. His tone was somewhat sad when he spoke, “Katya, this is your father. I’m just calling to hope your Christmas has gone well. This phone still works if you ever want to call. I love you. Goodbye.” With that he hung up the phone. “She never answers, and never calls back.” he explained.

“Your daughter?” Natsuko asked quietly.

“It’s been fifteen years since I left to do… this.” Sergei explained, “She picked up a couple of years ago and just told me I was a horrible person then hung up. We haven’t actually spoken since, so I just call her once a year to let her know she can call.”

“I’m sorry-“ Natsuko begun to say, but she was cut off.

“It’s fine. She was young when I left, and it wasn’t like I could explain to her why. I won’t tell you I like that it happened this way, but the other alternatives were even worse.” he continued. Natsuko began to drink her vodka in silence. It was Sergei who spoke next, “This is thankless work, Natsuko, but it has to be done.”

“It seems like we always fail.” Natsuko pointed out. “No matter what we do, we can never succeed for more than a short period of time.”

“You’re missing the point of Russian operations.” Sergei corrected her, “Every resource they waste here means they aren’t expanding. I know, you didn’t sign up to be assigned to Russia, where operations go to die.”

“Being here with you isn’t so bad.” Natsuko offered in reply. Then she offered a smile, “Perhaps we should exchange gifts instead!” she said, trying to change the subject. Then she picked up her small bag and offered it to the older man.

Sergei opened the bag, removing the paper to obscure its contents, pulling out a couple of generic looking DVDs and smiled, “You didn’t have to do this.” he said to her. “Your Russian is good enough you don’t have to do this anymore.”

Natsuko smiled, “I did it because I wanted to. It’s all of the episodes currently out of that new American show you wanted to watch subtitled in Russian for you.” she explained. “It was really no trouble, besides I became quite good at making subtitles.”

“You’ll have to watch it with me sometime, Natsuko. Naturally so I can correct your Russian, not that you need it. I’m sure I’ll also have to point out all the bad tradecraft in the show so you don’t get any bad ideas.” Sergei said, they both laughed afterwards.

“Of course I’ll watch it with you!” Natsuko agreed.

“Also, I got something for you, we’ve known each other long enough you might understand.” Sergei said, getting up and carrying two larger gift bags towards Natsuko.

She opened the first one, then the second, “So much music.” Natsuko said, seeing the bags stuffed full of CDs. “You know you didn’t have to do this.”

“I thought you might appreciate some of it. It’s important to know local culture.” Sergei said, “And, well, it’s been a while since I bought anyone Christmas gifts.”

Natsuko smiled, “Thank you!” she said enthusiastically. “Did you just go to a store and buy everything available?”

“I missed enough holidays and my daughter isn’t going to call me anytime soon.” Sergei finally said quietly. “So I thought it would be worth buying them for you. It was necessary to provide a wide range, given I wasn’t entirely sure what you would like. You’ve become a fine operative, Natsuko. Still need some work, but that will come with time, for now you’ve done quite well.”

“Thank you, Sergei.” Natsuko said. “Can I ask you something? You mentioned a couple small things and I want to know if I came to the right conclusion.”

“What is it?” Sergei asked.

“You said you met the old man and pointed your pistol at him at an airport after he had finished an operation, is that why you’re called Sergei now?” Natsuko asked, “Am I right?” she asked excitedly.

Sergei’s eyes brightened as Natsuko asked her question, “You know that reference!” Then he laughed, “Back in the eighties we were on opposite sides, and I captured him. Years later when I came over to work for him he gave me a new legend, making a point that I was named Sergei. You read that book?”

“It’s been a few years. Angie got it for me.” Natsuko explained. “She made me read it in English.”

“Ah! So there’s nothing to worry about with you translating a spy series!” Sergei declared. “Good to know!” Then he laughed again, his mood suddenly becoming much lighter.

“Merry Christmas, Sergei.” Natsuko said with a smile.

“Merry Christmas, Natsuko.” Sergei replied, the dark cloud from the phone call earlier having been lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first three chapters are backstory, but the fourth chapter will serve as an epilogue to the original story.


	4. Christmas in Tokyo: Part 2

Nozomi approached the Ayase home, holding a trio of small bags. Upon entry, Eli came to the front door, embracing her and greeting her with a kiss. “You’re here!” Eli said cheerfully.

Nozomi closed the door behind her, wrapping her arms around Eli as well. “Merry Christmas!” she said in reply. Eli took the bags and placed them with all the other gifts that had been brought in.

“Hello, Nozomi!” It was Alisa from the kitchen. In the months since Hitomi’s capture she had taken up cooking. If she had the ingredients available, it was nearly impossible for anyone Alisa liked to visit and not leave without some kind of food. She was particularly fond of making lunch boxes for her guests.

“Good afternoon, Alisa!” Nozomi replied cheerfully. “Are you making us dinner?” she asked.

“Of course!” Alisa replied. “You and big sister are always busy with Muse or studying for your next assignment so I don’t want anyone to worry about not having good food to eat!”

Eli laughed, then the doorbell rang. Nozomi got out of the way as Eli opened the door. Sergei had arrived.

“Russians live here and we’re celebrating Christmas in late December speaking Japanese.” he complained, though it was obvious to Nozomi and Eli it was a joke, as he laughed immediately afterwards. He had gift bags with him as well. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Eli said, taking all of the bags except one, “I’ll take care of these.” she said as she placed them with all the others.

“Merry Christmas, Sergei.” Nozomi said with a smile, wrapping her arms around him.

“Thanks, Natsuko.” he said quietly. It was still his habit of calling her that when they were alone.

“Is Sergei here?” Alisa asked excitedly, running out of the kitchen to the doorway. Upon seeing him she smiled, “Yay!” Then she looked at Nozomi, who still had her arms around him, “Can I have my turn now?” she asked.

Nozomi laughed, letting go and taking a step back. Alisa took her turn to wrap her arms around the older man. Sergei for his part reciprocated. “It’s nice to see you too, Alisa.”

“Food is almost ready.” Alisa announced.

“I brought desert as well, the customary Christmas cake.” Sergei answered.

“Big sister! Everyone is here!” Alisa said excitedly as she went back to the kitchen.

“I see that!” Eli confirmed as she came back to the entrance. “She’s grown used to your visits.” she explained to the older man.

“I noticed.” Sergei confirmed. “I trust everything is well, neither of you have reported any issues recently.”

“Yeah. Alisa said seeing you around helps her feel safe.” Eli added. Then she lowered her voice now that Alisa was back in the kitchen, “Are you sure about assigning Angie to keeping her safe after we leave? I mean, this is Angie we’re talking about here, and she doesn’t exactly like you.”

Sergei made a point to laugh, “Nothing to worry about. I told Alisa if Angie causes any trouble at all to call me. Then I explained to Angie if Alisa is harmed or gets any strange ideas from her that I’ll return and no amount of usefulness will save her from my wrath.” Then he added, “I’m not anticipating any danger, but it’s the best we can do without calling for a full team to be on call which is just not feasible.”

“It will be fine, Elichi. Besides, they shouldn’t be in constant contact, it’s just for emergencies.” Nozomi said, trying to reassure her girlfriend.

“That and while I know you do not like using children, there’s a reason I spent some time teaching her basic tradecraft. She’s more likely to need it than her classmates, and I want her to have it should she need it.” Sergei explained. Then he laughed, “She treats it like a game, but she knows when to call for help, and she knows very experienced people she can call to help. I know you struggled with choosing to come with us and I will do everything in my power to keep the promises made to you.”

“I believe you, but I’ll probably always worry.” Eli admitted.

“That’s normal, Elichi. You two have grown close so it’s only natural you are concerned for her.” Nozomi added.

“Food is ready!” Alisa announced from the kitchen.

“Let’s eat.” Nozomi suggested as they all went to a dining room and sat at the table.

Alisa brought out four larger boxes with food in them, deliberately placing one in front of everyone.

“Alisa, lunch boxes are not Christmas food.” Eli pointed out quietly.

“It’s fine.” Sergei intervened. Then he looked over at Alisa, “They’re your favorite to make, right? So it’s only natural you made lunch boxes for everyone on Christmas.”

“Thank you, Alisa!” Nozomi said with a smile. Then she looked over at Eli with a smile, “We’re not bothered by it, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“They’re my present to all of you, open them!” Alisa said cheerfully.

Eli opened hers first, seeing her food was arranged in a design of two stick figures, both blonde, but one taller than the other on the left side. On the right there was a red heart filled with the kanji for ‘big sister.’ She smiled instantly on seeing this, “This is very nice, Alisa.” Her objection to lunch boxes for Christmas dinner having dissipated nearly immediately on opening it.

Nozomi opened hers next. Her food was arranged in the style of a figure in a shrine maiden outfit with purple hair. There was also a heart with a kanji inside of it, hers was, ‘hope.’ Nozomi smiled with this, “Thank you, Alisa!” she said cheerfully. “Though I must ask, how much did Elichi tell you?”

Alisa smiled at the reactions of the first two opening their lunch boxes, “Big sister told me when she was sad you inspired her to continue! And that you were there when big sister protected me!”

Nozomi smiled. She was about to reply but was interrupted by Sergei laughing, having opened his lunch box. His was an image of a bear. He too had a heart with a kanji in it, ‘guardian.’ “You’re very kind, Alisa.”

“I’m glad everyone liked them!” Alisa said cheerfully.

Eli looked down at hers, “Is it okay to eat these?” she asked.

“Of course! Food is meant to be eaten!” Alisa replied happily.

Nozomi took out her phone to take a picture, “A picture will make sure we can see it again whenever we want.” She smiled as she snapped the photo, the other two following suit with their own phones.

“Let’s eat!” Alisa declared, opening her lunch box and beginning to eat, as if to signal to the others that it was perfectly fine to move the arranged pieces.

“It’s delicious.” Eli said after a couple bites.

“I learned from big sister!” Alisa replied cheerfully.

“I think these are better than anything I ever made.” Eli added.

“I think they’re great.” Nozomi confirmed.

“It’s good.” Sergei added, then his tone became flatter as he added, “Please don’t tell the old man about this one. I’ll never hear the end of his jokes about me with a third young girl. He makes enough bad jokes about my working with you two.” he said, indicating Nozomi and Eli.

The other three at the table laughed at the request before continuing to eat.

\--

After everyone had finished their food, Eli spoke up, “Let’s do the gift exchange now!” she said excitedly. She didn’t wait for a response before getting the bags from the other room, placing them all in front of the person they were intended for. “And Alisa can open hers first!” she declared next. Then she motioned to a larger blue bag.

“Okay!” Alisa said agreeably, taking out the paper from one of them and pulling out a picture of Muse. Alisa smiled at first, then her eyes widened, “It’s autographed by everyone!” she said excitedly.

“When I told them it was for you, everyone happily signed.” Eli explained. “I even stopped Honoka from writing hers across the whole thing this time.” she added in a deadpan voice. Then she smiled and added, “Keep going, there’s more in there!”

Alisa continued to pull things out of the gift bag. Eli had given her plenty of Muse merchandise, including a shirt, keychain and a couple CDs. “Thank you, big sister!” she said, happy with the gift.

“There’s one more thing in there.” Eli said, “Keep going!”

Alisa looked at the bottom of the bag, finding a small card, “Free parfaits for life?” she asked.

Nozomi laughed at this, “Does Elichi not like free parfaits anymore?”

“It’s just that we’re leaving soon, and the manager said I could give her the card.” Eli explained, mostly to Nozomi. Then she smiled for Alisa, “I asked the manager to help you, too!”

“Thank you!” Alisa said excitedly again. She then smiled. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I really want to thank all three of you for promising to look after me even after you have to leave!”

“I know I taught you quite a bit, but remember to use all those techniques I taught you. If you need help, be sure to ask for it.” Sergei added.

“Sergei taught me, so you learned from the best.” Nozomi contributed. Then she pointed at another bag, “Open that one next!”

“Okay!” Alisa agreed, putting a purple bag on the table and began pulling things out. She pulled out a book and a small box with Japanese labelling on them. Alisa’s eyes widened again as she read them, “Tarot cards and a book to read them with?” she then smiled, “Thank you, Nozomi!”

“I couldn’t order them in Russian for you, but I found a nice store that carried them in Japanese.” Nozomi explained. “I’ll help you translate anything hard, but this way you’ll never be without a guide!”

“Thank you so much!” Alisa replied, “I’ll be sure to get good enough to perform a reading for you sometime!”

“I would very much appreciate that.” Nozomi agreed.

Then Sergei spoke, “Alisa, open the white bag next, that one’s from me.”

Alisa did so, pulling out a brown teddy bear. “Thank you!” she said to Sergei, “I really appreciate the gift, but can I ask for one more thing?”

“Sure!” Sergei agreed with a smile.

“You spend a lot of time with me and make sure to teach me the things you want me to know and just like big sister and Nozomi want to keep me safe.” Alisa began, but then she paused, hesitating, suddenly speaking quickly, “Can I please be Alisa Sergeiyevna?” letting the question out all in one breath.

“Alisa, you shouldn’t ask something like that.” Eli responded.

Sergei instead responded with a smile, “I’m not offended, Eli.” he said. “Alisa means well, right?” he asked, getting a smile in response from her. “In fact, I’m honored that she would ask for that.” Then he laughed, “Nozomi didn’t even ask when she started using it!” he pointed out, recalling the firefight between them and Hitomi’s men. “However, your cover is Japanese, so if you’re using a Japanese name, they don’t have patronyms. If you ever return to Russia and use a Russian name, you have my permission to use it.”

Alisa thought about this for a moment, “Well, okay!” she agreed.

“You two, the purple bags in front of you are from me.” Nozomi said for Eli and Sergei, “You can both open them at the same time.”

They did so, but it was Eli who spoke up first, “Osterns?” she asked, “You remembered me telling you about that!” she said excitedly.

“We never did let you choose a movie, and you seemed like you might like them still. We’ll have to have a proper movie night sometime still.” Nozomi said. “I added a few more things in there just in case, but I know you had a little trouble with me not having enough movies in Russian for you.”

Then Sergei responded, “You kept making Russian subtitles for that show?” he asked, but he too was happy. “Thank you, Natsuko!” Then he paused, “Nozomi, sorry.” He added quietly.

“It’s fine, Sergei.” Nozomi said. “And Elichi needed to see the training materials too!” The reply elicited a laugh from Sergei.

“I suppose you two should open your gifts from me now.” Sergei pointed out.

Eli took the white bag from Sergei and opened hers up, taking out a folder. Then she opened it up and laughed, “Of course you would inform me I passed my firearms qualification like this!”

“Congratulations, Elichi!” Nozomi said with a smile.

“Congratulations, big sister!” Alisa added happily.

“You’ve done well, Eli. You earned it. I couldn’t include it in the bag for obvious reasons, but I’m also giving you a certain RB-12 with whatever modifications you want for the next mission.” Sergei said with a smile. “You made sure the previous user won’t ever need it again.”

Eli laughed at this, recalling it was the weapon Hitomi used in the final confrontation. “Thank you.” she said quietly. “You really do have a dark sense of humor, you know.”

“You’ll be hearing a lot more of that humor soon, Elichi.” Nozomi warned, but she laughed with this as well.

Then Nozomi opened her white bag. Her eyes opened wide as she saw its contents, then she pulled it out. It was a large expensive bottle of vodka. “Thanks, Sergei.” she said with a smile.

“I heard you spent 100,000 on alcohol your first year here, so I figured you might as well have some that isn’t supposed to be used for mission objectives only.” the older man explained with a laugh. “Enjoy it with your girlfriend.”

“And now it’s time for my presents to you two!” Eli announced, the two remaining bags were blue.

Sergei opened his first, then laughed again, clearly amused. He didn’t say anything right away, but kept laughing instead.

“What did you get him, Elichi?” Nozomi asked as she watched Sergei continue to laugh.

“I didn’t know big sister was that funny!” Alisa announced.

Then Sergei removed the contents. Like Alisa’s gift from Eli, it was a Muse shirt, as well as tickets to the remaining Love Live concerts and several glowsticks. “I won’t miss it. Thank you, Eli.” he announced.

Alisa and Nozomi joined in the laughter as Sergei revealed his gifts from Eli. Then it was Nozomi’s turn to open her bag from Eli, “Train tickets and reservations, Elichi?” she asked as she took the pieces of paper out.

“I checked with Sergei and he said he would give us some time to travel on the Trans-Siberian Railroad to our next assignment instead of taking the plane all the way there.” Eli explained. “I’ve always wanted to ride the train but never had a chance.”

Then Nozomi got up and leaned over Eli, giving her a kiss. “Thank you, Elichi!”

With the gifts opened, it was time for dessert, which Sergei had in a separate bag. He took it out and placed it on the table, revealing a cheesecake.

“Sergei” Nozomi began, “This isn’t a Christmas cake.” Then she laughed, “It’s okay, we can just be like a Russian family bad at celebrating Japanese Christmas!” The table once again laughed.

“It’s the wrong day for Russian Christmas, too.” Sergei added, causing another round of laughs.

“Does it really matter?” Eli asked with a smile.

“Let’s eat this cake!” Alisa suggested.

Which is what they did.


End file.
